Shocking news!The third Cure is here?
Shocking news!The third Cure is here?(Shokkinggu Nyu-zu!Sanban no Purikyuaa korede?)is the third episode of Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure!In this episode, the third Cure is born. Story Aida,Hinata and Izumi are talking about the new transfer student. Hinata says that she heard the ransfer student is from another country. Izumi worries that they cannot communicate with each other, but Aida says that she must know English, and Aida is the best english speaker in class. Suddenly, the teacher comes in. She says that they have a new student from another country. Izumi asks which country is it. The Teacher says that she lives in Indonesia, a country a little bit far from Japan. She then calls the student by her family name, Kiiro. Most students are shocked to hear this, and so does Izumi. Aida is amazed, then asks Hinata why are the others so suprised. Hinata says that why didn't Aida ask Izumi, who is faaaaar smater than them. Izumi answers that Kiiro Akihiro is a great poet, and his wife who is from Indonesia, Kiiro Dewina, is a famous poet from her own country. The new girl walks in slowly. Her skin is a little bit darker than others. The teacher asks the girl to write her name in Romaji. Hinata asks the teacher "why in romaji?". The teacher says that the new girl haven't learned how to write Kanji yet, but she can write Romaji. The girl writes her name on the blackboard. Aida hums that name to herself , Kiiro Pikako. She tries to speak, but she can't because she forgot her Japanese. The teacher suggests that she speaks English, and asks Aida to translate. Aida walks to the front and introduces herself to Pikako and asks her to introduce her self to the rest of the class in english. Pikako then itroduces herself in english with no flaws, and Aida translates it with no problems. She says that Pikako has moved here from Indonesia because her father misses the place, and her mother couldn't agree more. They promised to go back once a year at Summer. The teacher tells her to sit down in the seat in front of Orenji Hinata. Hinata raises her hand to show Pikako her new seat. Pikako sits down. At lunch, Aida, Hinata and Izumi are eating lunch. After they have finished, they hear Pikako say 'Alright!' in Japanese. Aida compliments that she is not bad, then takes a look at what Pikako is doing. Izumi compliments the beauty of Pikako's Haiku. A poem lover, Kiku Hanabi, hears this because she was about to go to the roof. She gets jealous because Aida, Hinata and Iumi says that Pikako's Haiku is the best one a student in their school can make. Pikako smiles, says thank you, and asks them to just call her Pika-chan. Aida agrees, and she says that if Pika-chan is having trouble talking with other people, just ask Aida. Pikako nods, then continues making some more Haiku. After school, Pikako walks to her house. She then accidentally bumps into Hanabi. Pikako then says sorry in Japanese, then asks her what is her name in english. Hanabi answers that her name is Kiku Hanabi, and tells Pikako to stay away from Haiku, then leaves. Pikako understanded those words, and cries. Aida and Hinata see her, so they try to comfort her. Suddenly, they hear Hanabi's scream. They see Hanabi lying on the ground, and Kuroi holding her colour heart. He summons a Haiku Colourless. Pikako screams and hides behind the bushes. Aida and Hinata transform to Cure Love and Flame. Love and Flame kick the Colourless together. Love uses her sub-attack, Red Heart Impact. Flame then uses her Orange Fist. Pikako looks at them in amazement. The Colourless uses it's power to make a barrier for itself, and it can only be broken by a Pretty Cure who can make a Haiku. Love and Flame try hard, but can't make a correct Haiku. Pikako want's to help, but she hears that only a Pretty Cure can help. Suddenly, Izumi,Dawn and Dusk show up. Dawn looks at one of the Rainbow Stones, glowing and flying towards Pikako. Pikako sees the Rainbow Palette in her hands. She transforms using the way she saw Aida and Hinata did. She then says a Haiku that she created before. The barrier that the Colourless created has shattered. Love calls her, telling her how to finish it off. Pikako, as Cure Lightning, performs her attack, Lightning Zap. The Colourless is defeated, and it leaves behind a Colour Heart. Dusk tries to explain to Pikako, but Pikako says that she already knows. She first moved at Sunday, and saw Aida turn into Cure Love, but she was still frozen. Dawn then explains that a Pretty Cure that haven't shown her powers yet can still be frozen by a Colourless, but can still see her sorroundings. Aida cheers because they wouldn't have to explain more, then Hinata coughs while saying 'you're so lazy'.Pikako then says that they should get some rest, so they can search for another cure tomorrow. They all shouted 'Okay!'. Debuts Kiiro Pikako Kiku Hanabi Next Episode Preview Hinata: How many cures are we supposed to find? Dawn: I don't know, seven maybe? Pikako: (In english)Um...have you heard about the new flower shop? Hinata and Izumi: What did she- Aida, Dawn and Dusk: She said, DID YOU GUYS HEARD ABOUT THE NEW FLOWER SHOP!? Hinata: No need to get so angry.... ???: Get out! I DO NOT LIKE PEOPLE WHO CUT LINES!!!!! Pikako: K-K-Kawaii(Cute)!!!! Izumi: How is that Kawaii!? Aida: It's Kowai(Terrifying), Pika-chan.... -_-' Calm Down! Use rage and calmness! See you next time! Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Category:User: curewolfy11